


how to give advice not coated in sarcasm: a guide from tumblr

by HaloRocks1214



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Protective Older Brothers, Self-Esteem Issues, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), amsfkjsd this was speed written at 3 AM im so sorry if anything is trash in here, i was writing another fic and this came to me in a flash, inspired by the tommy hype train where everyone went to leave positive comments on his vods 🖤, so i stopped that to rush to make this before my brain made me disappointed in myself, yall are so amazing and i love you (/p)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214
Summary: Technoblade is perfectly happy to admit he wasn't the best at that deep gushy emotional stuff. He knew it didn't make him an asshole, so did his friends; he and the others were content with letting Wilbur and Philza be Big Brother Wilby and Dadza when the youngins needed guidance. He was Techno 'Subscribe to Technoblade' Blade, there to be the funnie man when everyone needed a good laugh to lighten up. Considering the direction the Dream SMP headed Lord knew all of them needed it.So one night at a lovely 9 P.M. was obviously the best time for him to question that, right?TommyInnitdo you think me joinging dmsp wsa a good idae???Um.or: the fic where Techno's Gag Tumblr saves the day
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 354





	how to give advice not coated in sarcasm: a guide from tumblr

Technoblade is perfectly happy to admit he wasn't the best at that deep gushy emotional stuff. He knew it didn't make him an asshole, so did his friends; he and the others were content with letting Wilbur and Philza be Big Brother Wilby and Dadza when the youngins needed guidance. He was Techno 'Subscribe to Technoblade' Blade, there to be the funnie man when everyone needed a good laugh to lighten up. Considering the direction the Dream SMP headed Lord knew all of them needed it.

So one night at a lovely 9 P.M. was obviously the best time for him to question that, right?

**_TommyInnit_ ** _  
do you think me joinging dmsp wsa a good idae???_

Um.

Rolling over to be laying on his stomach in bed, Technoblade worded his text with the utmost extreme care.

**_Technoblade_ ** _  
uh depends on what youre asking here tommy_

Techno sat there watching _TommyInnit is typing..._ for much longer than he was comfy for. He was about to send _are you okay?_ before something finally came through.

**_TommyInnit_ ** _  
i mean im not stupid you know  
i see how the fans react to the story n stuff  
we upload to youtube for a reason  
its pretty telling when even ur own vods have less than positive things to say  
your reddit still seems a little hung up over our 'betrayal' and whatnot_

Techno grimaced. 

He had his own reservations about his character, some more serious than others, but at the end of the day, it was roleplay. He tended to not think too hard about it. Besides, it didn't matter whether or not he held up a blaring neon sign with blatant words like 'BAD GUY' or 'OKAY PERSON'; regardless of his own opinions on it, people would still try and fight it, that was just the nature of fandoms it seemed. 

He couldn't make everyone happy, and that wasn't even getting into the whole _everyone's an unreliable narrator_ and _grey morality_ debates that people seemed to argue day in and day out. That's not to say he thought it was stupid or anything, far from it, he got a dumb blog in the first place just so he could see as many arguments as possible, ranging from really smart ones to... well, they were _technically_ arguments by Oxford Dictionary's standards, at least.

**_Technoblade_ ** _  
cmon toms  
you know just like everybody else that reddit can be stupid  
esp mine  
i might be super smart and awesome and the best bedwars player ever  
but even that doesnt save me from getting the not best fans all the time_

**_TommyInnit_ ** _  
its not just reddit tho  
yesterday i messaged jack to say sorry about his chat being stupid again  
but he immediately said sorry back for some reason  
which made me ????  
i asked why and he was like  
well i was just seeing some stupid stuff on twitter and i was worried it would get ur hopes down  
which  
ugh_

Techno bit his lip and considered the implications of what would happen if he sent what he wanted to send.

**_Technoblade_ ** _  
what kind of stupid stuff?_

Welp. Too late now.

Techno watched another _TommyInnit is typing..._ spiel go on for an even longer time than before.

**_TommyInnit_ ** _  
idk it was apparently about  
dream beating me to death was deserved  
or something  
which  
haha  
have you spent more than an hour in a room w me  
i would beat myself to death too_

Yikes.

**_TommyInnit_ ** _  
that was a joke btw  
i promise_

**_Technoblade_ ** _  
...  
was it tommy_

**_TommyInnit_ ** _  
of course!!!  
why wouldnt it be?_

**_Technoblade_ ** _  
[Image description: A discord chat sent by TommyInnit. It says 'do you think me joinging dmsp wsa a good idae???']  
idk seems a little sus_

Technoblade sat there for a few minutes without even getting a _TommyInnit is typing..._ indication. It was reaching a point where he was going to toss his covers off and pace around the room on a call with Wilbur to get advice on how to handle this. Or beg the musician to drive over to check up on the kid, God- 

Suddenly the phone in his hand started vibrating, his Discord screaming _TommyInnit is calling..._

Techno found himself picking up the call faster than Floof ran down the hall when he came home after being out all day, "Jesus, Tommy, you can't just drop a semi-serious bomb like that and not say anything afterward! Philza would kill me if you died on my watch!"

Nothing but radio silence emanated from Tommy's side of the call. Techno was about to say something to make sure the kid was awake (or even just alive at this point), but that was _before_ he heard sniffling coming from it.

Shit.

How stealthily could he add Wilbur to this call again?

"It's just- it's just so _stupid,_ " Tommy finally whined out, and Techno could feel the tears from the other side of the world.

Techno's knuckles gripped the phone even tighter, "What's stupid, Tommy?"

Another sniffle, "I don't know. It seems like all my character does is make everything worse. He's loud, annoying, selfish, makes everyone drop everything for him as well as all the other arguments I see people make. It just makes me wonder if I shouldn't have joined it, you know? Everyone says the chaos only came after me. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't."

Techno bit his lip again, looking around his room in the hopes his brain would be sparked into figuring something out. Once he laid his eyes on his blue laptop cover, he was reminded that not all the internet was a rude pile of garbage.

Techno was still blankly staring at it as he spoke, "Hey, Toms?"

A few seconds of silence, "Yeah?"

Techno walked over to his desk to sit in his chair, his fingers lightly brushing over the cover, "Can you go to the website Tumblr for me?"

A very loud snort followed by TommyInnit's Famous Laughter filled Techno's ear, which made the man feel better, if only slightly. Tommy's words were 'horror-filled', but Techno heard the boy clacking away at his keyboard, probably searching up what Techno asked of him, "Oh dear God, Technoblade, anything but this! Are you finally punishing me for getting more women than you?"

Technoblade let out a tiny 'heh' as he traced the zipper with his pointer finger, "Nah, I have something much worse planned for that. This is different. I just need you to log in for a moment and search for something. Let me know when you get to the login screen."

A few more seconds of keyboard clicking. Tommy's next words were noticeably quieter, "Okay. I'm here now."

Techno let out an 'mhm' as he leaned back in his chair to look up at his ceiling. He recited his familiar email and password to Tommy and told him to use that to log in. A few more seconds of typing were heard, but Techno wanted to doubly make sure his plan was coming to fruition, "You in yet?"

A beat, "Yeah, but Techno, what are you-"

"Shhh, trust me, Toms," Techno spoke with an obvious grin. "Just look up 'tommyinnit apologist' in the upper search bar up there. You see it, right?"

More clicking and clacking, "Yeah, I mean, apple-oh-jist is kind of a weird word but I can- _oh._ "

Techno sat up quickly but quietly, unsure if that response was a good thing or not, "Toms?"

It was a minute or so of silence before more sniffles filtered through the VC, and Techno was worried he fucked up before Tommy spoke again, "Oh, oh wow, I- um- I don't know what to say to this. I'm... Oh."

Ah, so he _did_ search what Techno asked of him. Perfect, "'Oh' what, Tommy?"

Tommy's breathing was ever so slightly labored, probably taking in all the arguments people were making in his favor, "I just... didn't realize I had this impact, a little bit. Caught me off guard." 

Technoblade chuckled before standing up and stretching his back, making sure to get all the knots out before he went back to bed, "See, Toms? Your character is annoying, and somewhat of an idiot, but he's not like... the spawn of satan, or whatever. Certainly not someone that deserved to be _beaten to death._ "

Tommy chuckled as well, so Technoblade considered that a win in his book, "Yeah, you're probably right. Dream wouldn't want me dead anyway. I get him too many views."

Techno's smile was of pure pride, "See! Now you're getting it!"

He listened as Tommy scrolled through what had to be more supportive posts, "Yeah, those views also... they also get him... lots of wom-"

Techno was going to ask what was wrong before a gigantic yawn sounded out from the boy. Techno furrowed his eyebrows, "Tommy, what time is it for you?"

The blond made a noise like he was blowing air through closed lips, "Well, I mean... that clock in the corner of my room has a very bright _5 A.M._ on it, however-"

Techno was going to have a stroke. Wilbur called this the 'Wilby Insticnt' or something, "Woah, okay, I know I might not have a lot of room to talk, but-"

"I know I need to get to bed, I know," Tommy giggled, clicking with his mouse a few times, most likely closing all his tabs. "It's a weekend, remember? I can have one night like this. Besides, fussing is Philza's job."

Techno felt what last little bit of tension that was in his body leave it completely. He took a deep breath, "Right, right, that sounds about right. Have a good sleep, Toms."

Tommy's words were soft, "You too."

The familiar blip of ending a Discord call was heard, and that was the end of that.

Techno plugged his phone in and laid back down for the night, only to feel it vibrate a little more with a last couple of messages. He felt a warm grin spread over his face at what he read.

**_TommyInnit_ ** _  
thank you techno  
seriously_

_Technoblade is typing..._

**_Technoblade_ ** _  
subscribe to technoblade  
of course toms  
anytime_

**Author's Note:**

> i literally dont know where this came from,,, actually thats a lie you read this fic's tags-  
> literally anyone who left a comment on his vod when i couldnt because im a baby that breaks out in hives when leaving a yt comment so i never have since i was like 9: god bless you 💕 keep being the kings/queens/monarchs you are
> 
> no beta since this was really short and i havent even transferred it to a google doc, literally just slapped this down in ao3 itself im such a mess sdfsdkjnd  
> If you wish to scream at me here's my [tumblr](https://halorocks1214.tumblr.com/)


End file.
